<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you have one new message by Wahmenitu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689320">you have one new message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu'>Wahmenitu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another rendition of Peter tells May and May is the best, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, In this house we love and respect May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to tell May.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a thousand reasons that he needed to tell May.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of many being the whole, “if someone finds out where I live they might kidnap you for ransom,” issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you have one new message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>had this idea that i couldn't shake. i've already written an identity reveal but i also like to write what i wanna write :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He needed to tell May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a thousand reasons that he needed to tell May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of many being the whole, “if someone finds out where I live they might kidnap you for ransom,” issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter also </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell May. They didn’t keep secrets from each other. It was just something they didn’t do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not big ones, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had little lies, like May pretending she couldn’t open a jar when Peter was thirteen to give him the satisfaction of doing it for her. Or like Peter pretending Ned had cancelled plans and he had to spend aaaalll night with May instead. Those kinds of things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But things like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things like sneaking around behind her back and things like lying to her face when she asked him what he’d been up to recently? He didn’t lie like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was the other fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fear that, if Peter didn’t tell her soon, she’d find out some other way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d find out when Deadpool or the Devil knocked on her door in the middle of the night one night, asking her to come with them. Telling her that something had happened and yes, they knew it was confusing, but they really needed her to follow them to the hospital where Peter was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or worse, one day May would have to look down at him on a slab and say yes, that was her nephew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, that’s my nephew, Peter Parker. Yes, that’s my nephew, Spiderman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to tell May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt and Wade agreed, because they were traitors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Foggy agreed, because he was rational and sane and always right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Peter knew he needed to tell May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly to tell May.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lot of planning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of speeches planned in his head. A lot of quick notes scribbled down. Things she needed to know that he didn’t want to forget to tell her. Things she needed to know about Matt or Wade without giving away any information they didn’t want to share.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People to get in contact with if something did happen to Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was reminded, brutally, that he was fifteen years old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely knew his own social security number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there were things he needed to know, and things that May needed to know, and things that Matt and Wade needed to know if he was going to continue to do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(If.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(There had never been an if.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, one night, it just happened. He sat with his legs across May’s lap, and his hands greasy from popcorn, and he sucked in a deep breath and he just decided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I need to tell you,” he pushed himself up on the couch. Into a seated position, drawing his legs away from her. She could hear the shift in tone, and tore her eyes from the screen on the other side of the room to focus on him. She always did that. Always listened. She heard everything Peter said, but she knew when it was important to really, truly focus on him. Ben had been the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I need to tell you,” he repeated, finding his eyes on his knees. He needed new jeans. The knees were wearing through from kneeling on his floor, building lego sets with Ned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to tell her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t know how to say it,” he admitted finally. Because he and May didn’t have secrets, and he was done lying to her. He didn’t know how to say this to make this right. He didn’t know how to say it and make her understand. And he wouldn’t know what to say when she responded, either. He didn’t know what she was going to say or how she was going to respond or react. He’d been through this thousands of times in his head, but he just.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” May replied, her hand warm on his knee, drawing his gaze to hers. “Okay,” she repeated, giving his knee a squeeze as she stood. “How about you text it to me? You can go to your room and I can go to mine. And we can read over what we’re going to say before we send it. So we can make sure we get it right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And something broke loose in his chest, even as he was already croaking, “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave his knee another squeeze, picking her phone up from the coffee table before spinning on her heel, her long hair swaying with the movement. “When you’re ready, Peter,” she offered as she stepped off to her room, putting the ball firmly in his court.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell May.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent a lot of time staring at his first message to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then re-reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get this right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had to check for spelling mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if he messed up a word and she didn’t understand?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Checked for grammar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deleted the entire message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rewrote it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Re-read it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, a message popped in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May: </b>
  <span>You can tell me anything, Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to tell her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>Seven months ago I was bitten by a spider while I was on the field trip to Oscorp. Weird things started happening to me. Six months ago, I created Spiderman. He’s me. I’m Spiderman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sent it, and pulled the blanket over his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was cocooned in his blanket, his face illuminated by the screen as he watched his screen. Typing bubbles would appear and disappear. May typing and then deleting her message. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lump in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting more painful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to swallow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hot under the blanket, from his body heat and his panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, a message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May:</b>
  <span> I know, Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May: </b>
  <span>I’ve known for a while. I knew when you were sneaking out of the house, and I knew when weird things started happening to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May: </b>
  <span>But I know you needed time. And while I don’t like that you lied to me, there’s something else I want you to know more than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waited for the bubbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his connection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Full bars. Still nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was connected to WiFi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his connection again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he felt the bed dip by his knees with May’s weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so proud of you, Peter,” she whispered with a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her arms were around him, her hand sliding through his hair as she shushed him gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he was blubbering. She only understood because she’d had years of practice. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby,” she interrupted him smoothly. She didn’t often, but she knew she had to cut him off early, or he wouldn’t stop. “It’s okay. What you’re doing- I know you’re doing it because you know it’s the right thing to do. How could I ever tell you that was wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She drew back to touch his cheek. It was cool against his fevered skin, and he brought a sleeve up to wipe his eyes, sniffing deeply. “There’s a lot more,” he warned, voice thick with emotion and relief and everything else swirling inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” May smiled, because they didn’t lie to each other and Peter had never, ever been able to lie to her. “But we’ll get there. When you’re ready, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to tell May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave a comment if you enjoyed. they fuel me. also: if you wanna follow me in tumblr I mostly shitpost with team red sprinkled in</p>
<p>wahmenitu.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>